Noches en Fredbears
by Xclax
Summary: En la edad de oro de Fredbears fue causada por los animatronicos mas famosos del país, Pero, Algo parece empezar a salir mal, ¿Que sera lo que causara la clausura del famoso restaurante?
1. Algo nuevo, Algo Artificial

Muchos niños son fanáticos de **Fredbears Family Dinner**, Muchos no solo iban a por las fiestas, también por la pizza, El lugar no tardo en dividirse entre un restaurante y fiestas infantiles, Eso se hizo realmente viral, No dejaba de expenderse la gran cantidad monetaria y el numero de fans del establecimiento no dejaba de aumentar, El señor Fazbear no tardo en querer mejorar el lugar, Empezando por lo mas famoso del establecimiento, Sus personajes característicos, Si algo se a conocido la compañia Fazbear a sido por el gran "Dificultad" Con actores, La mayoría de las razones eran por el salario y horario, Era totalmente frustante para la compañía, Fredbears no era la excepsion, Justamente, En la mañana, Los niños esperando atrás de la puerta totalmente ansiosos sobre disfrutar del establecimiento se encontraron algo diferente...

Algo nuevo... Algo artificial...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

(Horas antes)

**Smith:** Bueno chicos, (Entrando por la entrada) ¿Ya llegaron ellos?

**Empleado:** Si, Esta en la oficina de **Fazbear,** Ya los vimos, Están bien, Ve a verlos (Tomando un vaso)

**Smith:** Ok, Gracias (Va a la oficina del gerente)

**Smith:** ¿Señor **Fazbear,** Esta ahí?

**Fazbear:** Si Mira los nuevos... (Señala a 4 robots)

**Smith:** Wow... Se ven muy nuevos..

**Fazbear:** Si, Están recién hechos, Quedaran bien en el escenario

**Smith:** ¿Tienen buena I.A? **(N/A I.A = Inteligencia Artificial)**

**Fazbear:** Mucho mejor que eso, Tienen la suficiente I.A para poder salir del escenario y saludar a los niños, Cosas como interactuar y seguramente en algún futuro hasta bailar, Seguramente serán bien aceptados

**Smith:** ¿Cuanto costaron?

**Fazbear:** Demasiado, Pero valdrá la pena, Esto se convierte en una mina de hora, **Smith,** A si que llama a los empleados y que nos ayuden a acomodar a los animatronicos hacia el escenario, Menos a este (Señalando a **Foxy)** A ese lo pondré en Pirate Cove, Ahí nos servirá mejor

**Smith:** ¡Claro!

El dueño junto con el gerente **Smith** llamaron a los demás empleados que les ayudaran a llevar a los 3 robots al escenario principal, Mientras que el otro lo enviarían a Pirate Cove, Los robots pesaban realmente algo exagerado, Insano para los empleados, Tardaron media hora en lograr mover cada uno a su sitio, Mientras ellos estaban moviendo a **Foxy,** Un zorro mecánico con un parche en uno de sus ojos, A un empleado casi se resbalaba, Lo que alerto totalmente al dueño **Fazbear** y no tardo en reaccionar ante la situación...

**Fazbear:** ¡Cuidado! ¡El garfio es de verdad!

**Empleado2:** Espera... ¿De verdad?

**Fazbear:** Para que sea mas creíble

**Smith:** Chicos, Simplemente llevemos estos a su lugar y ya.. (Pone el pie de **Foxy** en el escenario de Pirate Cove) Ahí lo demás lo hacen

(Los 3 ponen perfectamente a **Foxy** en el escenario de Pirate Cove)

**Fazbear:** Bueno, Se ve muy bien, (Agarra una cortina purpura y tapa totalmente Pirate Cove)

**Fazbear:** ¿Cuanto falta para abrir?

**Empleado2:** Como unos 8 minutos...

**Fazbear: Smith,** Ve y abre las puertas cuando sea la hora, Debo de activar a los animatronicos (Se va al escenario)

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Los animatronicos resultaron totalmente un gran éxito, Demasiado para ser la verdad, Varios clientes juraron volver a la pizzeria a disfrutar, Con las interacciones de los animatronicos fue lo que se llevo el gran fama, No tardo para que llegara la noche y entonces el dueño **Fazbear** se llevo la gran monetizacion grande dándole un salario aumentado por las muy buenas ganancias recibidas del día, Entonces, No tardo mucho para que cuando los empleados estaban acomodando la mesa vieran una persona pasar de la entrada, Era una persona que miraba alrededor de la pizzeria y estaba pasando a la oficina **Fazbears Smith** se dio cuenta de esto y no dudo en detenerlo. El sujeto llevaba un traje de seguridad.

**Smith:** Disculpe, Señor, Ya cerramos.

**Guardia:** No vengo para eso, El dueño del establecimiento me ofreció el trabajo de guardia nocturna.

**Smith:** ¿Guardia nocturno?

**Fazbear:** (Saliendo de la oficina) Oh, Ya estas aquí, Toma esto (Le da una linterna y unas llaves) Su oficina esta en el final del pasillo.

**Smith:** (Susurrando) ¿Como que guardia nocturno?

**Fazbear:** (Le susurra a **Smith)** Chico, Los robots fueron un gran éxito, No dejare que ningún ladrón se los lleve.

**Smith:** Tiene sentido... Bueno, Bienvenido a la familia **Fredbears,** Bueno, Me tengo que ir, Suerte amigo (Le da una palmada y se va)

**Fazbear:** Bueno, Suerte en tu primera jornada, Los demás empleados saldrán probablemente al mismo momento, Así que cuando te vayas asegúrate de cerrar las puertas, Si ves a un ladrón no dudes en llamar a la policía y obviamente detenerlo, Nos vemos (Se va)

**Guardia:** Claro...

...

...

(El día siguiente)

...

...

**Smith:** (Entrando por la puerta) ¿Hola?

**Guardia:** (Saliendo de su oficina) Hola.

**Smith**: ¿Algún problema surgió en la noche?

**Guardia:** Ninguno en especial, ¿Puedo irme ya?

**Smith:** Claro, El señor **Fazbear** me dijo que su salario sera pagado el sábado, Como sea, Tenga cuidado al irse, Ya esta llegando la hora pico, (Se va a ka oficina de Gerente)

(Minutos después)

**Fazbear:** Señor **Smith,** ¿Nota algo raro en los animatronicos? (Mirando fijamente a los animatronicos)

**Smith:** Oh, (Se pone a mirar a los animatronicos) Nada raro, Señor.

**Fazbear:** Los veo raro, (Le saca el casco de **Freddy** viendo la cabeza de endoesqueleto) Que raro, Esta mala posicionado, (Prende al animatronico con un botón)

Salieron chispas por todas partes, Activándose los animatronicos, Las chispas casi lograron incendiar el traje de Fazbear, El cayo en el suelo, Viendo como el animatronico estaba produciendo ruidos totalmente aleatorios y con varios movimientos descontrolados, Hasta que un momento paro, Y simplemente salio humo viendo como el humo salia y se desactivo y cayo al suelo, Paso lo mismo con los demás animatronicos, Mientras miraban una solución, Antes de que se abriera llamaron un ingeniero, Mientras se reparaban, El problema era el descanso que tuvo sus articulaciones junto con su circuito, La única solución que pudieron llegar los ingenieros fueron en que se les asignara en trabajo en la noche, Para poder seguir usando su mecanismo y no sobre enfriase mas de lo normal, Entonces, Se les asigno un modo nocturno, Donde los animatronicos trabajarían sus articulaciones para que no pasara de nuevo, El costo que era reparar esas cosas realmente era demasiado alto.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Fazbear:** ¿Entonces solo es eso?

**Ingeniero:** Si, Trate de mantener a los animatronicos trabajando en todo momento, Su mecanismo les impide sobre calentarse, Por lo cual de eso no debería preocuparse (Agarra su caja de herramientas y se va)

**Fazbear:** (Pensando) Mmmm...

**Smith:** ¿Y que paso al final?

**Fazbear:** Bueno, Le haré caso al ingeniero, Tengo que avisarle de esto al guardia, Cuando llegue en la noche me avisas, Es crucial que le diga esto.

**Smith:** Claro..

(En la noche..)

**Guardia:** Entonces, ¿Estarán cantando canciones en toda la noche?

**Fazbear:** Si, No te tienes que preocupar por mas cosas.

**Guardia:** Bien.. Bueno, Entonces supongo que iré a mi oficina (Se va a su oficina)

**Fazbear: Smith,** ¿Revisaste las cámaras como te dije?

**Smith:** Si señor, El guardia no robo nada en toda la noche, Es confiable.

**Fazbear:** Bien, Bueno, Va monos, Que este lugar de noche me da miedo... (Se va)

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Así fue con el paso de los años,** Fredbears Family Diner** fue uno de los restaurantes mas famoso del país, Por lo cual no tardo en llegar a tomar una gran importancia para su dueño, Un día, Paso una desgracia, En un show normal, Uno de los animatronicos, En concreto **Bonnie,** Se le aflojo unos tornillos del disfraz y termino sacando al aire libre su endoesqueleto, Que formaba una forma muy similar a un esqueleto humano, Para empeorar la situación, Esto fue visto en niños d años, Por lo cual ver a sus figuras viéndose el esqueleto no resulto muy efectivo, Tuvo unas bajas muy diminutas de dinero, Casi nada, A esto no le afecto para nada a la pizzeria.

Al ver esto el dueño y el gerente, Que seguía siendo **Fazbear** y **Smith**, Decidieron evitar esto, Por lo cual añadieron una nueva regla en la memoria y I,A De los animatronicos, Donde representaba totalmente PROHIBIDO que un animatronico estuviera sin su traje, Esto se soluciono varias veces, Donde los animatronicos tenían la suficiente tecnología avanzada de identificar un endoesqueleto y la manera de meterlo en un traje sin ningún problema, Esto soluciono mas de una vez lo que hubiera sido un gran problema, Por lo cual en unos momentos se vio a **Fredbears Family Diner** como una de las pizzerias con mas tecnología y éxito del país completamente, Pero obviamente, Todo tenia su momento de felicidad y obviamente su tragedia.

Pero lo malo empezó al año siguiente, El guardia, Logro un trauma unos meses antes sobre una situación donde su hijo había sido asesinados, Por medio de la depresión, No evito sentirse mal, No resistió su dolor, Quería darle el dolor a alguien mas, Un día, Unos 4 niños se aventuraron a explorar la pizzeria mientras sus padres pagaban la fiesta, Cuando apenas los padres se dieron cuenta, Era ya muy tarde, Los niños habían sido asesinados por el guardia.

Sin embargo, No tardo para que algo raro pasara, Algo extraño, Algo anormal...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Guardia:** (Respiración agitada) (Suelta su cuchillo totalmente lleno de sangre) No... Me arrepiento... (Acomoda los cadáveres de los niños en los trajes de los animatronicos, A la hora de cerrar los disfraces uso mucha presión) Vamos... Métete...

Cuando el guardia termino de cometer su crimen, Tenia que salir inmediatamente antes de que fuera descubierto, Pero cuando apenas se dio cuenta, Al voltear para irse, La puerta se había cerrado, Sintió que algo en su pie lo había tocado, Rápidamente lo aparto y trato ver lo que lo toco, Pero choco contra algo mas, Choco con el Animatronico de **Freddy,** Mirando a su asesino, Lo miraba fijamente, Cuando el guardia intento gritar o correr, Fue atravesado por el brazo de **Bonnie, Freddy** hizo lo mismo pero en su garganta, Para que le impidiera gritar, Entonces el guardia cayo al suelo medio muerto, Mas muerto que vivo, En su ultimo intento de escapar, **Freddy** lo agarro, Y entre la basura que había en la pizzeria, Encontró un disfraz mu viejo, Entonces lo que hizo **Freddy** fue como el dicho..

Ojo por ojo, Diente por diente...


	2. Matt

**Matt** era una persona de 34 años de edad, Con su abuela ya fallecida y su abuelo aun con vida, El tenia un gran hermano, El cual se llamaba **Pedro**, Eran hermanos inseparables incluso de niños, Aunque un ida, Pedro se termino casando, Algunos pensarían que esto detendría su amistad, Pero no, No fue así, La amistad aun estaba ahí, Siempre presente, Pero un día, **Matt** fue despedido de su trabajo de arquitecto, Se fue a vivir unos días junto con **Pedro** y su esposa, A si fueron las semanas, Donde cuando el pudo controlar su economía como para vivir en un apartamento rentado, El sabia que tenia que "Iniciar" De 0, No podía seguir causando problemas a su hermano, ¡La esposa de **Pedro** ya había dado a luz a un niño! No podía ser una molestia mas para ellos, Busco rápidamente en un periódico y encontró el de la pizzeria **Fredbears**, El no dudo en tomar el empleo, Donde se dirigió rápidamente a la pizzeria.

Eran las 6:07 AM en ese momento, Las puertas de la pizzeria estaban totalmente abiertas, El paso curioso, Vio al dueño frente a una puerta viendo algo, Cuando el vio a **Matt** cerro rápidamente la puerta del cuarto donde el veía y saludo a **Matt**...

**Fazbear**; ¡Hola! (Sudando) ¿Que haces aquí?

**Matt**: Vengo por el empleo de guardia de seguridad

**Fazbear**: Oh, Esta bien, Veo que ya eres un adulto, Tienes el trabajo

**Matt**: ¿¡A si de rápido!?

**Fazbear**: ¡Claro! **Fredbears** se encarga de que todo sea rápido y sencillo ¡Como en el COD!

**Matt**: Claro, ¿Cuando empiezo?

**Fazbear**: A las 12:00 AM, asegúrate llegar antes.

(Entra **smith**, Viendo como **Matt** es contratado)

**Smith**: Señor.. ¿No sesuponia que hoy los "Desalojaría-"?

**Fazbear**: Luego hablamos **Smith**, Estoy ocupado..

**Matt**: ¿Entonces hoy vengo a las 12:00 AM? Bien, Bueno, Estaré listo para entonces (Se va)

**Smith:** Señor, Ahí hay un guardia muerte otra vez, ¿Verdad?

**Fazbear:** Bueno, Si..

**Smith:** ¡Señor! ¡Esto es insano! ¡Debe destruir esas cosas!

**Fazbears:** Mira chico, (Saca un gran fajon de billetes) Este dinero lo causa los animatronicos, Y la mitad de este fajon sera totalmente tuyo, ¿A caso le dices un no a eso?

**Smith:** ¡La vida de un ser humano es mas valiosa!

**Fazbears**: Mira, No debes preocuparte, Ya están reparados

**Smith:** ¿De verdad?

**Fazbears:** Pff, ¿Por quien me tomas? ¡Este lugar es el mas seguro del planeta!

**Smith:** (Mira al suelo) Bueno.. Tal vez tenga razón..

**Fazbears:** Mira, Pregúntale al guardia nuevo mañana y vera que esta bien y no se movió nada

**Smith:** De acuerdo.. (Se va a su oficina de gerente)

**Fazbears:** (Sonríe cuando **Smith** se va, Se acerca a los animatronicos, En especifico **Freddy** y susurra)

**Fazbears:** _Traten de no moverse mucho en la noche.. Dependo de la confianza de **Smith,** Y por cierto, ¡Hagan mas dinero para mi! _(Se va a su oficina)

(En la noche)

**Matt** llego a la pizzeria, A las 9:00 PM, Quería saber muy bien en lo que trabajaba y quería adaptarse rápido, Mientras pasaba por la gran horda de niños que adoraban a **Freddy** y a los demás paso por Pirate Cove, Donde se encontraba **Foxy** contando historias piratas grabadas para entretener a los niños, **Foxy** estaba quitando le muy fácilmente los fans a **Freddy** ,Empezaba a ser el mas adorado de los 4, Cuando **Matt** hablo con el dueño se le dio permiso de ir a su oficina y experimentar un poco, Cuando el llego se le encontró extraño, Una silla con un ventilador frontal y unas puertas, Donde se podía activar unas luces en las afueras y cerrar las puertas, Era exagerado para **Matt,** Era algo estúpido esas puertas pensó el, Ya que el era un guardia de seguridad, No una gema que se le podría robar, Mientras el sentó y esperar a que tocara su turno, Llego **Smith..**

**Smith:** Oye..

**Matt:** ¿Que pasa?

**Smith:** Si ves algo cerca tuyo, No importa que sea, cierra las puertas, ¿Ok?

**Matt:** ¿Que clase de "cosa"?

**Smith:** Por si... (Nerviosamente) ¡No se! Algún ladrón armado o algo, Ya sabes, Para que no haya problemas...

**Matt:** Claro, Lo tomare en cuenta..

A **Matt** se le hizo estúpido el comentario de **Smith,** El era el guardia, El debía impedir que el caos dominara la pizzeria, No protegerse de ella, Mientras el seguía experimentando con las cosas llego a descubrir que la tableta era una tableta de cámaras de seguridad, El podía ver todo por medio de ellas, Aunque gastaba energía, Por lo cual se apago, Mientras tanto, El aun esperaba que tocara su turno, Por razones que ni el entendía empezó a aburrirse y no dejo tocar todo lo que estuviera en frente de el, Mientras tocaba un póster escrito en mayúsculas "CELEBRATE!" Encontró que había un botón en la nariz de Freddy, Como si se presionara la nariz de un payaso, Le resulto raro y curioso, Pero momentos después miro la hora y ya eran las 11:55 PM...

**Matt** al despedirse de los empleados noto que los empleados se veían nerviosos ,Simplemente tomando todo y prácticamente aventarlo a su lugar para guardarlo, Cuando los empleados terminaban de guardar sus cosas corrieron hasta la salida, A **Matt** le resulto muy raro, El dueño, Que fue el ultimo en irse le dijo que la puerta estaría cerrada por afuera, Que si el intentara salir no podría, A si que dijo que no le resultase extraño si intenta salir y no lo lograra, Lo cual le sonaba aun mas raro a el, Pero lo que importaba era que comenzó su trabajo.

Llego a su oficina y se sentó en aquella silla.

Se quedo prácticamente toda la noche tratando de que no le ganara el sueño, Y al final el no gano la batalla, Pero, En un momento algo lo hizo despertar, Eran unos pasos muy pesados lo que lo quitaban de su sueño, Mientras el se limpiaba los ojos el se iba a asomar por la izquierda por si volvía el dueño o algo, Entonces, Noto realmente cerca esos pasos, Muy cerca, El quería evitar que le hicieran una broma pesada y que el dueño estuviera haciéndole una broma y salir de las sombras asustan dolo, Pero recordó lo de las luces, Entonces, Presiono el botón de la luz y lo que vio le pareció traumatizan te.

Vio a un animatronico morado y con un disfraz de aparentemente un conejo, Mirando directamente a **Matt,** El se quedo congelado, El no sabia realmente que pensar de eso, Pero recordó lo que **Smith** le había dicho "Cierra las puertas" Retumbo en su mente, Con mucha voluntad logro cerrar aquella puerta, Y entre pocos momentos se podía escuchar golpes de la puerta, Recordó las cámaras, Subió su tableta para investigar mas del tema, Vio Pirate Cove, Por si los demás actuaban igual, Estaba **Foxy,** Arriba del escenario de Pirate Cove, Con su micrófono en la mano y con el garfio simular un saludo al publico, Pero algo raro pasaba, El miraba directamente a la cámara, El sintió pánico, Vio las demás cámaras, Aun estaban los demás animatronicos en su lugar..

Con otras fuerzas verifico si el animatronico morado aun estaba allí, Y no, No estaba allí, Con las cámaras vio si el estaba cerca, Por alguna razón el conejo estaba ahora en las mesas que estaban cerca del escenario, Sentado en el centro, Con sus manos en la cabeza, Mirando al suelo, Se le hacia raro, Pero viendo mas atentamente a la tableta, Llevaba un numero, Diciendo "Energía General: 82%" **Matt** conocía varias cosas sobre juegos de terror, Y sabia que cuando cosas como esa ya no tendría a su disponibilidad pasarían cosas malas, Cerro las puertas de al lado y saco rápidamente su teléfono.

Con temor en su cuerpo busco rápidamente entre sus llamadas llamo a su hermano, El cual tardo en contestar 2 minutos , Pero los 2 minutos mas largos de la historia para **Matt...**

**Pedro:** ¿Hola?

**Matt:** ¡Pedro! ¡Neces-

**Pedro:** Hermano, Estas llamando a las 2:53 de la madrugada, Necesito dormir, Y mas con **Dany** que lo hiciste llorar por la llamada, A si qu-

**Matt:** ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA URGENTEMENTE!

**Pedro:** (Bosteza) Hermano, La ultima vez que me dijiste eso fue por una tontería, Mira, Hablamos mañana, ¿Ok? Bueno, Adiós.. (Cuelga)

Su hermano colgó el teléfono, El se desespero y busco mejor el numero de la policía, Necesitaba ayuda a mano armada en ese momento como ese ,Pero cuando lo intento... "Sin saldo" Apareció en su teléfono, El se sintió tan estúpido y con tanta mala suerte como para que pasara eso, Volvió con las cámaras, Viendo Pirate Cove, Donde **Foxy** estaba mirando directamente a la cámara, Pero sin mantener su posición de saludo, Mirado totalmente fijamente a la cámara, El le daba miedo el asunto, Vio las demás Cámaras, El escenario, Donde Chica y **Freddy** estaban mirando a las cámaras, Le dio miedo y por un momento bajo la cámara para tranquilizarse un poco, Para respirar profundo y dejar pasar las sensaciones malas..

El, Cuando logro tranquilizarse, Decidió volver a ver la tableta, Pirate Cove volvió a poner, Donde no estaba **Foxy** en toda la cámara..

De repente, Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos pesados pero rápidos dirigiéndose hacia el...

* * *

**Preguntas/Menciones**

**"¿No eran 5 niños *Carita amenazadora*"**  
**R= Oh, Lo siento señora-creadora-de-historias-de-juegos-de-terror-con-trilogías-bien-cheveres, No sabia que usted sabe muy bien sobre hacer historias tratando de que todas encajen y por error humano haya un error común.**

**"Si Golden no era uno de los chamacos.. Entonces el es.."**

**R= ¡Tu padre! (CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAANNNN, Y ahí abriste tu mano mientras caías en un hoyo enorme) Ah, no. Espera, Olvídalo.**

**"Me gusta"**

**R=Wow Wow Wow, Oye, No soy esa clase de.. Personas que le gustan a los de su mismo sex- Ah, Espera, ¿Te referías a la historia? Uf... De la que me salve...**

**¡Capitulo hecho y inspirado (Y escuchado) ¡Por un remix de ! ¡Las canciones hechas hace mucho tiempo hechas estilo eléctrico si que MOLAN, ¡Como la de tetris!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	3. No lo hagas

(1 Semana antes de **Matt)**

**Smith:** (Entra a la pizzeria) ¿Hola? Debió irse temprano..

**Smith:** (Entra en la oficina de vigilancia) Haber, Vamos a ver lo que traen las cámaras, Por si se robo algo..

**Smith:** (Viendo la memoria de las cámaras) Se durmió en medio turno, Vamos a ver si un ladrón se metió en la noche.. (Ve las demás cámaras, Ve a **Bonnie** mirando directamente a la cámara) ¿Que?

**Fazbears:** (Entra a la oficina) ¿Que pasa, **Smith?**

**Smith:** Señor, Tiene que ver esto

El gerente y el dueño se quedaron viendo toda la memoria de las cámaras, Era totalmente horrible lo que veían, En el momento en el que atraparon al guardia lo metieron en un traje, De una forma sádica y cruel, Al terminar las grabaciones, **Smith** se quedo sin palabras, Viendo lo que se consideraría una masacre, Se quedo mirando al suelo sorprendido, **Fazbear** solo se quedo callado, Mirando como terminaba la grabación, Cuando **Smith** logro recuperar su voluntad, Miro directamente a **Fazbear** en los ojos..

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Smith:** Dios mio...

**Faazbear: Smith,** ¿Cuanto dinero hacen estos robots al día?

**Smith:** ¿Que?...

**Fazbear:** Cuanto producen esos robots a la semana..

**Smith:** Bueno.. (Pensando) Como medio millón, Señor...

**Fazear:** (Toma el reproductor y la memoria de las cámaras) (Lo tira al suelo y lo aplasta con el pie)

**Smith:** ¿Que hace?

**Fazbear:** Tranquilícese, Lo repararemos, Pero si alguien ve esta cinta.. (Da un ultimo pisotón) Nos lo quitaran, Nuestra mina de oro..

**Smith:** Señor, Esto es completamente insano y sádico, ¡Debes destr-

**Fazbear:** Ya le di una orden **Smith,** Nos la arreglaremos con el cadáver, Tengo que arreglar esto, Nos vemos.. (Se va)

**Smith:** (Mira la memoria de las cámaras) Dios mio...

(Actualmente, Con **Matt)**

Habían tocada las 6:00 AM, **Matt** vio como los animatronicos volvieron a sus puestos, El abrió las puertas y comenzó a salir casi cayéndose encima, Cuando se estaba viendo, Se veía diferente, Se veía muerto por dentro, Mientras iba a paso lento llego **Smith** entrando por la puerta de entrada, Vio a **Matt** rápidamente...

**Smith: ¿Matt?** ¿Estas bien?

**Matt:** (Mira a **Smith** lentamente) Estas. Jodida mente. Loco... (Se va por la puerta)

**Matt:** Renuncio a esta mierda

**Fazbear:** Eh eh eh (Detiene a **Matt, Fazbear** llego justo cuando **Matt** se iba) No puedes hacer eso...

**Matt:** Obligarme.

**Fazbear;** Firmaste un contrato, El mínimo de días son de 5, A si que..

**Smith:** Señor, Creo que deber-

**Fazbear:** Cállate **Smith,** Mira, (Dirigiéndose a **Smith)** Si no quieres tener una cadena perpetua en prisión, Vendrás las siguientes 4 noches, Quieras o no, Lo harás, ¿Entendido?

**Matt:** (Mirando a **Fazbear)** Hijo de puta...

**Fazbear;** Si como sea, Lárgate

**(Matt** se va)

**Smith:** Señor, ¿Que fue eso?

**Fazbear: Smith,** Te aprecio y eso, Pero eres débil, En este restaurante no aceptamos a débiles, Si no te adaptas me temo que tendré que echarte a la calle, ¿Entendido?

**Smith:** Señor... Yo..

**Fazbear:** ¿ENTENDIDO?

**Smith:** Si... Entendido...

**Fazbear:** Bien (Se va a su oficina)

(Horas después)

**Pedro:** (Abre la puerta) Ah, ¡Hola hermano! ¿Que era lo que necesitabas ayer?

**Matt:** ¿Y donde esta tu-

**Pedro:** Esta con **Sandra,** Se fueron a comprar, Bueno, ¿Que pasa? Te ves raro...

**Matt:** Bien, Ayer acepte el empleo de guardia de seguridad.. .y... pues...

**Pedro: Matt,** Somos hermanos, Sabes que me lo puedes contar con confianza...

**Matt:** ¿Piensas enviar a **Dany** en su siguiente cumpleaños a **Fredbears Family Diner**?

**Pedro:** Pues creo que si, Aun no lo compruebo pero le gusta mucho la pizza, A si qu-

**Matt:** No lo hagas.

**Pedro:** ¿Que?

**Matt:** Tu... **Fredberas** es... Solo.. No lo hagas, Busca otro lugar para su cumpleaños, Me tengo que ir, Adiós (Se va)

**Pedro:** ¿Mat- **(Matt** se va) ¿Que mierda?...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Matt** salio de la casa de su hermano, Con la mirada perdida, Solo por su mente rodeaba el pensamiento de tener que volver a ese demoníaco lugar otra vez, Cuando vio un asentó no dudo en sentarse, Toco su frente, Estaba sudando demasiado, Mucho de hecho, Intento hacer algo, Pero no se le ocurría algo, El no era una persona inteligente ni fuerte, Solo una persona promedio, Después de quedarse en esa banca volvió a su casa para descansar, Recordando esos ojos metálicos, Seria una mentira si el dijera que no lloro mientras dormía, Junto con las pesadillas que no se separaron todo el día, El despertó a las 11:00 PM, Tenia que volver al restaurante..

Tenia que volver a su pesadilla real.

Cuando el entro vio como toda una horda de niños salían con mucha felicidad del restaurante, "Suertudos..." Pensaba **Matt,** Cuando entro, Vio a **Fazbears, Matt** no le hizo caso, Simplemente se dirigió hacia la oficina, Algo había cambiado, Pirate Cove para ser exactos, Tenían sus respectivas cortinas purpuras totalmente cerradas, Eso no era normal, Casi nunca se cerraban para nada, Había un cartel al lado diciendo "¡Lo sentimos, Fuera de servicio!" **Matt** se asomo por las cortinas, Y vio al animatronico tirado en el suelo, Con sangre saliendo de la mandíbula, El se asusto y simplemente retrocedió y se tropezó, Cayéndose al suelo, Lo que miro era horrible, Se poda ver lo que se asemejaba a un cerebro humano... ¡UN CEREBRO HUMANO!

El se perdía en si mismo, No soportaba para mucho mas, No había empezado la 2 noche y ya estaba perdiendo su cordura, Se quedo ahí por un muy buen rato, Cuando apenas se dio cuenta, El dueño estaba al lado mirándolo.

**Fazbear:** Eh, Yo que tu me iría a la oficina, No tarda mucho para que ellos se muevan (Avienta las llaves hacia **Matt)** No intentes escapar en la mitad de la noche, Ellos te atraparían igualmente (Se va)

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

El se levanto con la poca cordura que le quedaba, Caminando lentamente hacia la oficina, Cuando llego se sentó en la silla, Mirando las 2 puertas con una mirada de terror, No había empezado la noche y ya estaba el nervioso, Cuando la energía comenzó a bajar notoriamente es cuando empezaba su turno, Tomo firmemente la tableta mientras cada cierto tiempo intentaba definir alguna silueta a los lados sin tener que gastar energía con las luces, Mientras miraba las cámaras, Al parecer los animatronicos estaban actuando de una buena manera, Donde **Bonnie** solo se movía, Chica ya no estaba, Pero no se veía en ninguna parte, Eso es lo que mataba por dentro a **Matt,** Era como ponerle una cuchilla en el pecho y darle vueltas, Eso sentía el.

No tardo para que los 3 animatronicos ya no se pudiesen ver, eso remataba a **Matt,** No tardo para que entrara en pánico, El se quedo callado, Del tiempo callado escuchaba algo, Unas lagrimas, Alguien llorando, **Matt** se levanto de la silla, Quería hacer algo en vez de volverse loco en ese pedazo de la oficina, Camino sigilosamente hacia Pirate Cove, Mientras caminaba escuchaba mas fuerte la risa, Cuando llego a Pirate Cove, Estaba del otro lado de la carpa, Cuando la estuvo a punto de tocar...

**Foxy:** ¡Eso no cambia nada!

**Chica:** Vamos, No es tan malo... Tómalo como un... "Descanso"

**Bonnie:** Chica tiene razón, ¡Tomate lo a si!

**Foxy:** Pero ya no podre estar en el día

**Freddy:** Eso te lo merecías, La pobre mujer seguramente murió

**(Matt** traga de nervios cuando escucha eso)

**Chica:** ¡Ya se! ¿Y si le dejamos este guardia a **Foxy?**

**Bonnie:** Por mi bien

**Freddy:** Por mi no bien, Ya lo habíamos hablado, El que lo encuentre primero sera el primero el que lo invite a... "Jugar"

**Chica:** Tu dijiste eso, Nunca dijimos si estábamos de acuerdos, Anda **Fred,** Solo esta, Hazlo por **Foxy..**

**Freddy:** Esta bien.. Solo ESTA vez, ¿Entendido?

**Foxy:** Si... Gracias...

**Freddy:** Oye... ¿Que se siente la carne humana?

**Foxy:** Se siente.. Rara... ¿Recuerdas cuando esa persona metieron unos niños asquerosos dentro de nosotros?

**Chica:** No me lo recuerdes, Aun tengo su olor...

**(Matt** empieza a retroceder lentamente)

**Bonnie:** Bueno, Al menos le dimos un poco de su medicina dándole al otro traje, Bueno, Ya esta decidido, Le damos al guardia a **Foxy** por esta noche

**Freddy:** Si el no aprecia la oportunidad yo lo haré...

**Chica:** Como sea, Empecemos, Que perdimos mucho tiempo hablando, Ya debería tener poca energía el.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Matt** corrió hacia la oficina con todo su ser, Había sido descubierto y **Foxy** le estaba persiguiendo, Cuando llego, Cerro la puerta, Logro cerrarle a la cara a **Foxy,** Comenzó a busca a los demás animatronicos por todas partes de las cámaras, Le quedaba ya poca energía, Muy poca energía, Pero el seguía gastando la, No podía soportar mas emocionalmente sin saber donde estaban los demás, Mientras en su búsqueda, Comenzó escuchar algo raro en una cámara, No, No era de esa cámara, El lo empezaba a escuchar a las demás cámaras, Luego, Se dio cuenta de algo, No eran sonidos raros.

Eran gemidos que provenían del otro lado de la tableta...

El gemido era fuerte, Muy fuerte, Las manos de **Matt** comenzaban a temblar, El no quería bajar la tableta, El aun no quería afrontar su destino, Trago un poco de saliva desesperada, Mientras que no tardo en gritar... El no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa...

Que algún familiar no sufriera lo que el estaba sufriendo...

(Muchos años después)

**Daniel:** ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! (Sosteniendo la tableta, Del otro lado de la tableta esta **Freddy)**

**Daniel:** No bajes la tableta... No bajes la tableta... ¡NO BAJES LA PUTA TABLETA **DANIEL!**

**DANIEL:** ¡TENGO QUE BAJAR LA TABLETA! (La baja rápido)

***Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!**

**Daniel:** Oh... (Ve a **Freddy** frente suyo, **Freddy** estaba estirando la mano para agarrar a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** ...

**Daniel:** ¡Chúpate esa, PUTO LOCO!

* * *

**Preguntas/Menciones**

**"(La Review mas larga, completa y genial y mas satisfacción que me dio es muy larga, No la pondré toda) Aquí mi Review..."**

**R= ¡Capitana Obvious!, ¡Aquí tienes a el capitán obvious!**

**Probablemente mañana haya un capitulo de "Todos nosotros" Y si me da el tiempo, También haré uno de "Crónicas en Freddys"**

**PD: Últimamente eh visto la mayoría de historias de la sección de español y me eh dado cuenta que soy de los pocos autores (Por no decir el único autor, Ya que la otra que veo que si le da empeño, Cual nombre no se me permite decir, Ya que luego se ponen a quejar) Que realmente están respetando la ortografía y organiza de manera efectiva sus historias tanto como párrafos.**

**¡Soy tan Like a Xclax! ¡Fíjate que eso se me da bien!**

**Como sea, El otro día, Vi como unos niños, Intentaron ser dueños de Freddys Fazbear Pizza, Y el dueño fue como... "NOPE!" y los niños fueron echados y vetados de por vida.**

**¿¡Que!? La referencia de... "Espíritu" De metal ya estaba muy gastada, Hasta yo tengo que evolucionar, ¿Saben?**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	4. Se tu secreto

Ya tocaron las 6:00 AM, **Matt** estaba totalmente pálido, Camino aun mas lento, Cuando paso por el escenario vio a los animatronicos en su posición típica para las fiestas, **Matt** sentía que se desmayaría en breves, **Smith** ya estaba entrando a la pizzeria, Vio a **Matt** en el estado en el que se encontraba, **Smith** lo llevo al sótano, Aunque **Matt** estaba confundido, No tenia nada que perder..

**Matt:** ¿Que pasa?

**Smith:** Mira esto, (Buscando entre la basura)

Del gran montón de basura saco un traje, Era algo enorme, Con la misma altura de **Matt,** Era como de un gato, Donde en el pecho había una placa, **Smith** mostró una sonrisa al guardia y abrió el traje, El traje no poseía ninguna viga en el interior...

**Smith:** Este traje es totalmente seguro, Ponte lo en la noche

**Matt:** ¿Seguro que funcionara?

**Smith:** Están programados y ellos piensan que eres un endoesqueleto, Si te ven a si no debería haber problemas

**Matt:** Bueno..

**Smith:** Y... No se lo digas al señor **Fazbear,** El me dijo completamente que me desasiera de esto, Este traje tiene historia, ¿Sabes? Le pensábamos llamar **"Catie"** o algo parecido, Pero el señor **Fazbear** dijo que era mala idea, Aunque no duda en volverlo poner o algo así, Pero en serio, No se lo digas

Matt: Claro..

**Smith:** Me asegurare que esta noche haré que **Fazbear** se valla temprano, Para que tengas tiempo de ponértelo, Ya que en esta noche las cosas se ponen mucho mas serias.

**Matt:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Smith:** Los animatronicos son mas activos, Pero no te preocupes, Con este disfraz deberás estar bien

**Matt:** Bueno, Me asegurar-

**Fazbear:** ¿Que hacen en el sótano?

**Smith:** (Esconde el traje con la basura con los pies) Na-Nada señor. Le hablaba al guardia sobre la actividad de los animatronicos.

**Fazbear:** Bueno, Tu, **Matt,** Si vas a querer una fiesta, Hazlo, Si no, Largo.

**Matt:** Si si... (Se va)

**Smith:** Bueno... Yo me tengo que ir a ver lo de..

**Fazbear: Smith...**

**Smith:** ¿Que pasa, Señor?

**Fazbear:** ¿Ya te desasiste del disfraz antiguo de **Catie?**

**Smith:** Si señor.

**Fazbear:** Bien. (Se va a su oficina)

**Smith:** Uff..

(En la noche...)

**Fazbear:** Bueno, Yo ya me voy (Se va)

**Matt:** SI...

**Smith:** ¡Eh! **¡Matt!** Puse el disfraz de **Catie** en la oficina, Asegúrate de que cuando este a punto de acabar el turno esconderlo en alguna parte

**Matt:** Si, Gracias

**Smith:** Suerte, Ten cuidado (Se va)

**Matt** se fue a su oficina, Viendo el traje de **Catie,** Se parecía mucho al estilo de los animatronicos, Estaba totalmente libre por dentro, Lo cual se metió en el disfraz, Era prácticamente de su talla, Fue difícil meter las manos pero lo logro, Cuando se puso la cabeza podía ver por los huecos que había, Lo único difícil de hacer era levantarse, El disfraz, Aunque no estaba lleno, Seguía pesando un montón, Y el ruido cuando caminaba era igual de fuerte que el de los animatronicos, No tardo para que un animatronico estuviera al lado de la oficina, Se quedo quieto, Sin hacer nada, Mientras que el animatronico entro.

**Bonnie:** (Mirando a los lados) (Ve a **Matt** disfrazado) Oh, ¡Tenemos un chico nuevo! ¿Como te llamas?

**Matt:** Eh.. **Matt**

**Bonnie:** Que raro nombre, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Haz matado al guardia?

**Matt:** Eh...

**Bonnie:** Da igual, Deja te presente con los demás, Ven.

A **Matt** le resultaba difícil caminar y seguir el paso fluido de **Bonnie,** Lo peor era el calor que había en el traje, Pero tenia que permanecer en ese traje, Era la única manera de estar seguro, Después de una caminata en el infierno del traje, Llegaron hacia el escenario, Donde Chica ya se estaba bajando, Cuando vio a **Matt** puso una cara dudosa y extraña. Matt temía de que fuera descubierto.

_**¡Pizza Time!**_

**Chica:** ¿Quien es el nuevo?

**Bonnie:** Se llama **Matt,** Es nuestro nuevo compañero

**Chica:** Bien, Como sea, ¡Vamos a por el guardia!

**Bonnie.** No esta, El estaba en la oficina

**Chica:** ¡¿Que?! ¡Dios mio! ¡Debes de tener un buen sistema como para estar activado muy temprano!

**Matt:** Si...

**Bonnie:** Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Tu sistema de voz es algo raro...

**Matt:** Eh... A si me crearon, Me diseñaron para ser un robot que se identificara con los niños...

**Chica:** Pues bien, **Foxy** seguramente ya esta activo, Síguenos, Deja que te lo presentemos

**Matt:** Bien

Otra caminata para **Matt,** No sabia si el preferiría sobrevivir por la oficina o tener que soportar el calor y la fuerza de forzar las piernas para poder caminar con aquel disfraz que pesaba prácticamente toneladas. Apenas podía mantener la respiración del agotamiento del calor y de la debilidad de lo que tenia que mantenerse en ese disfraz.

**Chica:** ¡Eh! **¡Foxy!**

**Foxy:** Meh, Ve a por el guardia o algo, Estoy decorando la cueva, grumete.

**Chica:** ¿Que te dije de llamarme grumete?

**Foxy:** ¿Que me mandarías a por los tiburones? ¡Yo soy el capitán!

**Chica:** Solo escucho quejas, Deja que te presente al chico nuevo..

**Foxy:** ¿¡Chico nuevo!? (Sale de las cortinas) ¡¿Me piensan remplazar por un grumete, Que grumete, ¡Grumete novato!

**Bonnie:** No te remplazara, Se llama **Matt,** Es como una especie de.. Psicólogo o algo, No estoy muy seguro

**Foxy:** Como sea, Si tocas mis cosas, Considérate que te haré andar por la plancha, ¿Entendido, Grumete?

**Matt:** Claro...

**Bonnie:** Como sea, ¿Ya sabes como es la pizzeria?

**Matt:** Si, Muy bien

**Bonnie:** Bien, Eso facilita mucho las cosas, Bueno, Solo hay que esperar a **Fred.**

**Foxy:** ¿Y que pasara con el guardia?

**Chica:** Ya se encargo de eso **Matt.**

**Foxy:** ¡¿Que!? ¡Apenas son las 1 AM!

**Bonnie:** Yo cuando busque al guardia estaba en la oficina, Y ahí estaba **Matt.**

**Foxy:** Demonios, ¿Con que eres rápido, Eh?

**Bonnie:** Pues para llegar al guardia si.

**Foxy:** Bien (Sale de las cortinas) ¡Te reto a una carrera!

**Foxy** se posiciono al lado de **Matt,** Y con una mirada confiada con su mano empezó a levantar todos sus dedos metálicos,Y bajo 1 por 1 cada vez que pasaba un segundo, **Matt,** Con algo de pánico empezó a a posicionarse con dificultad para al menos poder fingir que sabia lo que hacia, Cuando **Foxy** bajo todos los dedos, Empezó a correr, No avanzo mucho, Ya que **Freddy** tomo el hombro de **Foxy,** Mirando directamente a los ojos metálicos de **Freddy.**

**_¡Pizza Time!_  
**

**Freddy: Foxy...**

**Foxy:** Ah... **¡Fred!** Eh... ¡Que gusto verte!

**Freddy:** Eres un buen amigo y todo...

**Foxy:** Gra-Gracias, **Fred...**

**Freddy:** Pero.. Aquí en **Freddys..**

**Foxy:** Oh... Fr-

**Freddy:** Tenemos reglas, Y una de ellas, Es no correr...

**Chica: ¡Fred!** ¡No hagas nad-

**Freddy** agarro lo que parecía ser el cuello de Foxy, Con su otra mano, La cual soltó su micrófono empezó a agarrar la mandíbula que tenia **Foxy,** Empezó a hacerla mas para abajo, Cuando se podía ver como algunas tuercas y pedazos de plástico se podían ver salir de la mandíbula, Luego, **Freddy** simplemente tiro a **Foxy** en el piso, Cuando **Foxy** se levantaba un poco dañado, Al parecer la mandíbula se rompió un poco, Pero aun podía mantener hablando y la mandíbula moverse a la vez.

**Foxy:** Ahh...

**Bonnie:** Dios...

**Freddy:** (Mira a **Matt)** Y tu, Chico nuevo

**Matt:** (Mirando con nervios a **Freddy)**

**Freddy:** Eres el nuevo, Por lo cual te daré las reglas, Y quiero que las escuches bien, Porque seguramente no las sabes, Solo por eso no te castigare, Pero si te veo romperlas la siguiente vez no me importa que seas el nuevo, ¿Escuchaste?

**Matt:** S-Si..

**Freddy:** Regla 1, No correr, Regla 2, No hacer guerras de comida, Regla 3, Nada de endoesqueletos sin trajes, Regla 4, Nada de lastimar al publico, Regla 5, No salir de la pizzeria, Y la ultima, Deshacernos del guardia.

**Matt:** ¿Por que matar al guardia?

**Freddy:** Por simple diversión.

**Matt:** ¿A-A que te refi-Ieres?

**Freddy:** Estar aquí de noche es algo aburrido, ¿Sabes? Ademas, Para divertirnos, Atrapamos el guardia, Luego lo encerramos en alguno de nuestros disfraces de repuesto, Y si funciona bien el plan, Sera como uno de nosotros.

**Matt:** Pero..

**Freddy:** Es mas, Es como una competencia, Por el momento, El que lleva mas asesinatos soy yo, En el 2 puesto esta **Foxy,** Y los demás están **Chica** y **Bonnie**

**Bonnie:** ¿Estas bien **Foxy?**

**Foxy:** Aghh.. Cr-Creo...

**Chica: Fred,** No debiste tener que hacer eso..

**Freddy:** El rompió las reglas, Y no me importa quien lo haga, Me asegurare que sea castigado, Incluso para ti, **Chica.**

**Matt. **Bueno.. Yo... Tengo que... Hacer cosas de robots.. Ya saben... bip bup bip bop bup bip

**Chica:** ¿Que?

**Freddy:** ¿Te refieres a ejercitar tus articulaciones?

**Matt:** Si... Eso...

**Bonnie:** ¿A caso eres extranjero?

**Matt:** No.. Fui fabricado... En.. Em... Lejos de aquí

**Freddy:** Bueno, Si quieres te modificamos para que puedas usar bien tu lenguaje

**Matt:** N-No es necesari-necesario.

**Chica:** Tranquilo, Sabemos muy bien modificarnos, ¡Somos prácticamente expertos!

**Foxy:** (Tratando de reparar su mandíbula con las manos) ¿Y porque nunca me reparan?

**Freddy:** Porque eso te lo ganas, Por no respetar las reglas, Y si no las respetas, Te castigo, Y los castigos son permanentes.

**Matt:** En serio chicos, Yo.. No necesito nada de eso, Solo tengo que ejercitar las articulaciones..

**Bonnie:** Cierto, Se ve que no te han lubricado, Bueno, Si mañana sigues a si te ayudaremos, ¿Que tal?

**Matt:** No creo, Ya estaré mejor para mañana...

**Chica:** Si, Seguramente lo que necesite es estar con los niños, Y por cierto, ¿Donde haces la "Acción"?

**Matt:** ¿Eh?

**Bonnie:** Osea, Donde trabajas.

**Matt:** En... El sótano.. ¡Si! ¡El sótano!

**Freddy:** Eso es imposible, ¿Como es que los niños van al sótano? Es un basurero prácticamente...

**Matt:** No.. Es que.. Eh... Me tienen ahí por el momento...

**Chica:** ¡Que horrible?

**Bonnie:** ¿Por que?

**Matt.** Buf.. (Nervioso) Por que están haciendo un... lugar para entretener a los niños..

**Freddy:** Que curioso, ¿Como sabes tantas cosas?

**Matt:** Yo... Lo tengo en mi memoria, No se muy bien porque.

**Bonnie:** Interesante, Como sea, Siento que se me endurecen las articulaciones, Tengo que ponerlas a "Trabajar" Te veo luego, Chico nuevo (Se va)

**Chica:** Si, Las mías también, Debes empezar a trabajar con ellas también, Chico nuevo, Que luego sera difícil caminar por el ida

**Freddy:** No nos dejaran caminar por el día..

**Chica:** Espera, ¿Que?

**Bonnie:** ¿Que no podremos que?

**Foxy:** (Gemidos) (Tratando de formar bien la mandíbula)

**Freddy:** Antes de ponerme en modo de trabajo, Escuche algo de que desactivaran nuestro turno matutino de libertad

**Chica:** ¿¡Como se atreven hacer eso!? ¡Argh! ¡Juro que si tuviera el dueño adelante mio lo haría papilla!

**Bonnie:** (Susurrando) Eh, Chico nuevo, Te recomiendo trabajar las articulaciones, No es bueno estar mucho tiempo parado, Ademas, Cuando **Chica** se enfada pasan cosas malas, Yo mientras me mantendré aquí por un rato mejor, Igual, Me lubricaron las piernas hace un día.

**Matt:** Claro.. (Caminando con dificultad hacia la cocina)

**_¡Pizza Time!_**

**Matt,** Totalmente débil por las piernas, Al darse cuenta que no había nadie en la cocina, Se dejo caer, Que dio un estruendo al caer, Estaba agotado tener que soportar el peso del disfraz, El solo pensaba que el disfraz era de plástico, Pero no, Esta hecho probablemente de algo duro o quien sabe, Mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración por los nervios de que fuera descubierto cerro los ojos por un momento y se puso a descansar, A relajar su cuerpo un momento, Mientras lo hacia miraba cada cierto tiempo si había un animatronico cerca, Mientras daba un descanso, Escuchaba una música, Como la de una caja musical..

Abrió los ojos, Entre la oscuridad, Vio a un tipo, Muy delgado, Llevaba una mascara con una cara feliz, Donde le salia lo que parecían ser lagrimas purpuras, En los huecos de sus ojos se podían ver una luz blanca, No la de un foco, Realmente es difícil saber lo que era esa luz, Pero vio rápidamente a **Matt, Matt** tembló, Sabia que había sido descubierto, Esa cosa se acerco a **Matt,** Estaban cara a cara, Y no tardo para que esa cosa empezara a hablar...

**Puppet:** _Se tu secreto..._

* * *

_Próximamente__... En **"Fire"**_

_No me creía lo que ella decía, Pero al parecer era verdad, Tenia que mantenerme cuidadoso y no hacer nada estúpido, Conozco lo que es capaz de hacer ellos, Y si hago algo mal, Me darán un tiro en la cabeza, Pero según ella, Tengo inmunidad total..._

_Aunque ella esta totalmente loca._

* * *

**Preguntas/Menciones**

**(Resumiendo la Review) "No me gusta tu manera de usar los dialogo"**

**R= Bueno, Aunque en lagunas partes tienes buenos argumentos, Me temo que mi manera de diálogos se mantendrá a si como esta, No hay ningún problema y usar la manera de diálogos que tu me dices me resulta... Incomodo, A si de simple, Me sigue gustando como funciona mi manera y ademas, Es como mi... "Toque" Mágico en las historias y una de las cosas que me define como autor.**

**"Iba a hacer una historia de eso, Pero te lo dejo a ti amigo"**

**R= No tengo ningún problema que alguien piense hacer una historia de eso, Por lo cual si tu quieres hacer una historia yo no tengo ningún problema, Aunque obviamente si pienso hacer una historia de eso aunque tu la hagas primero, PERO, Si le pondrás cosas amorosas de OC x Robot, Olvida todo lo que dije en un principio y ni toques ese tema. (Okno, Pero en serio, ¡Dejen las cosas amorosas de lado! ¡Si no son capaces de besar a un robot, ¡No se porque escriben entonces cosas amorosas entre robots!)**

**Como sea, Como dije últimamente, No entiendo porque la gente últimamente hace mucho "Oc x Foxy/Freddy/Chica/Etc" Podría apostar 10 monedas a que ellos no serian capaz de besar/acariciar a un robot de verdad en la vida real (O lo que sea que hagan sus OCS en dicha historia) Se me hace un poco ridículo cuando uno lo piensa en realidad**

** Pero como sea, La gente es gente, Las mentes son mentes, Y las pizzas son deliciosas, Y eso no lo puedo cambiar.**

**Bueno, Cuando logre funcionar la Pizza Machine Changer Minds podre hacerlo, Pero por el momento no.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte! **


	5. Una lastima

**Matt** estaba en su casa, Mirando la mesa en la que tenían escrito algunas cosas, Sobre sus experiencias, Anoto el nombre de cada animatronico donde describió exactamente como funcionaba y lo que parecía ser, En su libreta, Venia escrito...

**"Freddy:** El líder, Estricto ante las reglas. Capaz de destruir a los demás si rompen las reglas.

**Chica:** La mas suave de los 5

**Foxy:** Rápido y presumido, aun no eh conseguido mas información de el.

**Bonnie:** Amable y amistoso... Claramente cuando se tratan con animatronicos.

**Marioneta:** Ninguna información recopilada."

El vio la libreta por minutos, Cuando vio su reloj, Tocaba otra vez la jornada, Se puso su uniforme y se fue corriendo a la pizzeria, casi casi llegaba tarde, Ya se acercaba muy poco las 12:00 AM, Apenas logro llegar, Cuando entro, Se podia ver a **Fazbear** con el teléfono en su mano.

**Fazbear:** Ah, Olvide lo (Cuelga) Casi casi te meto a la cárcel, Muchacho, Como sea, No hablare mucho, Que ellos ya se moverán cuando toque la hora (Se va)

**Matt** corrió a la oficina, Donde aun estaba el traje, Se alegro de verlo, No tardo en ponérselo rápidamente, Seguía costando le aun moverse pero podia, Intento ver la tableta, para ver si uno se movía, Pero no, Por lo que salio de la oficina con dificultad, Simplemente avanzando sin rumbo, Tratar de ser como uno de ellos para evitar morir, Aunque el calor y la debilidad de las piernas era demasiado debía hacerlo, Cuando llego al lado de los baños perdió la fuerza y se quedo parado, Cuando logro ver a Chica llegar.

**Chica:** ¡Hola! ¿Tus articulaciones mejoraron?

**Matt:** (Agotado) Si..

**Chica:** Sigo dudando de tu sistema de voz... ¿Seguro que esta bien?

**Matt:** Mi sistema de voz esta perfectamente en un estado valido...bip bup bop

**Chica:** Aja... Bueno, ¿Ya hay un nuevo guardia?

**Matt:** Me asome por la oficina, No hay ninguno.

**Chica:** Supongo que sera otra noche tranquila, Ayúdame a decírselo a **Foxy,** Antes de que cometa una tontería, No se realmente el mayor peligro de **Foxy,** El paso de los años oxidándose o **Freddy**

**(Chica** y **Matt** caminan hasta Pirate Cove)

**Chica:** ¡Eh! **¡Foxy!** Hoy tampoco hay guardia

**Foxy:** ¡¿Que!? (Asomándose por las cortinas) Eso no puede ser posible.. ¡2 noches seguidas sin guardias! Menuda basura...

**Chica:** ¿Y **Bonnie?**

**Foxy:** Lo vi por el pasillo, Seguramente piensa buscar al guardia

**Chica:** Es un poco raro que no haya un guardia, ¿No creen?

**(Matt** guarda un profundo silencio)

**Foxy:** (Sale de las cortinas) ¿Y si se esta escondiendo?

**Bonnie:** (Llegando) Lo mas probable, No estaba para nada en la oficina.

**Chica:** Si, Puede ser efectivamente que este por aquí.

**Matt** guardo un gran silencio, Mientras miraba a los animatronicos por medio de los huecos del casco empezó a sudar, Esa cantidad de calor en la frente era demasiado alta, Un humano al sentir tanto sudor no resistiría ni 3 segundos en pasar su mano allí, El tenia que soportar 6 horas, O al menos un tiempo donde el no estuviera siendo vigilado, El tenia que estar con los animatronicos, Para que ellos no comenzaran a desconfiar, Por lo que se tuvo que tragar toda la conversación de animatronico a animatronico, Cuando logro por fin una excusa, **Matt** fue caminando hacia los baños, Donde cerro la puerta y rápidamente se salio del traje.

**Matt** olía totalmente horrible, Se paso un poco de agua en su frente para poder soportar su propio olor, Donde se quedo mirando a si mismo al espejo, Después de pocos segundos volvió al traje, Donde salio, Estaba **Freddy** justo en la salida, Estaba apenas entrando, Por lo que no pudo presenciar a **Matt** sin el disfraz.

**Freddy:** ...

**Matt:** (Nervioso) Hola...

**Freddy:** (Ignora a **Matt** y se va)

**Matt:** Uff (Suspirando)

**Matt** fue hacia el escenario, Donde imitaba algunos movimientos de los animatronicos para que se "Confundiera" Entre el ambiente, Pero era totalmente tonto, El no era capaz de mantener la misma posición mas de 15 segundos, Era totalmente incapaz, Sus intentos de hacer algo eran completamente inútiles, Por lo que decidió ir al sótano, Tal vez a si lograría la paz por un momento al fin, Cuando bajo las escaleras, Donde se podia escuchar como si cayeran bombas, Al llegar al suelo, Se veía basura regada por todo el suelo, Todo descuidado y podrido.

A **Matt** le bastaba tener al menos privacidad suficiente para soportar la noche, Según escucho bien, Solo tenia que hacer 6 noches obligatorias, A si que iba a buen camino, Aunque el mismo perdió la cuenta de las noches, Simplemente camino mas al sótano, Por la oscuridad, Ya que el pensaba salirse del traje, Y estar en la oscuridad le daría tiempo para ponérselo por si algo pasaba, No tardo mucho el en encontrar un sitio seguro, Por lo que se lo quito rápidamente, Se sintió totalmente agobiado y asfixiado, Saco su reloj para ver cuanto faltaba para la hora, 4:43 AM, **Matt** comenzaba a desesperarse, Obviamente el renunciaría con pasar las 6 noches, Por lo que simplemente se sentó, Soportando aun el calor que sentía por el traje.

Pasaron a si 1 hora, Cuando escucho un sonido de brotar de la basura, Por lo cual el se paro y se asomo unos centímetros, Era como un casco, Excavando un poco entre la basura, Encontró un casco **Fazbear,** Pero en dorado, Se sintió tan raro en ver algo que el estaba acostumbrado en ver en dorado que se sintió un poco iro-

Todo se volvió negro para **Matt.**

Se sentía el como una zona vacía, Pasando todas las cosas malas que el pasaba, Eran tantas, Comenzaba a escuchar gritos, No paraban, Ni los acontecimientos malos, Simplemente no paraban, **Matt** no se podia mover, No podia hacer nada, Se sentía vació, Se sentía sin vida.

Todo se detuvo en unos cuantos segundos después.

Donde vio que la cabeza dorada no era un casco solamente, Era un animatronico, Era dorado y exactamente como **Freddy,** Corrió hacia el traje, Pero no llego a el, El agarro al guardia y lo comenzó a ojear de pies a cabezas, Donde se pudo ver una sonrisa del animatronico, Se paro totalmente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del sótano, Donde aun sostenía al guardia aun preso...

Los animatronicos no tardaron en darse cuenta de esto.

**Golden:** Eh, Miren lo que encontré...

**Freddy: ¿Golden? Golden...** ¿No recuerdas las reglas? (Posición de pelea) No se permiten a los animatronicos desechos subir a la pizzeria...

**Golden:** ¿Ni por ser invitado? (Mostrando a **Matt)**

**Chica:** Bueno, Eso resuelve nuestra duda, **¡Foxy!** ¡Trae a **Matt!** Necesitaremos ayuda total...

**Freddy** corrió ante **Golden,** Donde **Golden** esquivo el ataque, Lanzo al guardia hacia el escenario, **Matt** aprovecho y corrió a la oficina, Mientras que la pelea seguía, El miraba atrás, Para ver si el estaba siendo perseguido, Se alivio totalmente cuando se dio cuenta que no, Cuando miro hacia adelante, Se comenzaba a marear, Comenzaba a ver otra vez todo oscuro, Con la cara del animatronico dorado delante de el, Pero poco segundos después volvía a la normalidad, Esto paso mas de 1 vez mientras corría, Una vez que se quito aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, Vio a **Foxy** portando su garfio, Atacando a **Matt,** Solo fueron segundos de reacción.

Pequeños segundos de reacción.

Pero lo logro, Esquivo el ataque, **Foxy** ignoro a **Matt** y decidió ayudar a sus compañeros en aquella batalla, Mientras el seguía corriendo, Cuando llego a la oficina subió la tableta, El tenia 45% y ya eran las 5 AM, Cerro las 2 puertas, No pensó en sacar la tableta, Simplemente se sentó y escucho todos los sonidos de la batalla, Quedo a si el resto de la jornada, Ya había completado 4 noches, Quedaban otras 2, Debía lograrlo, Debía el lograrlo, No podia simplemente morir después de todo lo que el había hecho, Pero mientras estaba en esa silla, El seguía perdiendo la cordura, Solo el tenia que sobrevivir lo mayor posible, Aun nadie conocía su mentira, A si que estaba bien con eso.

Después de poco tiempo, Se escucho un silencio entero, Demasiado, Demasiado como para que **Matt** lo soportara, Decidió abrir la puerta izquierda y asomarse, No había nadie, Con un poco de valor corrió hacia el sótano, Sin mirar atrás, Sin mirar a ningún lado, Solo, Al sótano, Cuando el llego, Rápidamente busco su traje, El traje era lo que le mantenía en realidad seguro, Lo que le daban mas posibilidad de ganar, Por lo que cuando una vez se metió al traje, Empezó a caminar con la fuerza que el podia, Mirando continuamente a los lados, No se veía a nadie, Eso era bueno, Muy bueno, Por lo solo camino hacia las mesas, Donde ya se podían ver a **Chica** y **Freddy** buscar a alguien.

**Chica:** (Gira hacia atrás) **¡Matt!** ¡¿Estas bien!?

**Matt:** Si, Bip bop bip bop

**Freddy:** ¿Donde haz estado?

**Matt:** Estaba atrapado en el sótano, Cuando apenas me di cuenta, Estaba atrapado.

**Freddy:** ¡Demonios! Ese maldito **Golden** simplemente complica todo...

**Matt:** (Nervioso) ¿Qu-Quien es... **¿Go-Golden?**

**Chica:** Es una larga historia, Pero bueno, El resumiendo es-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Los animatronicos volvieron a su sitio. Aunque no tardo para que **Smith** entrara y viera a **Matt** saliendo del traje, Rápidamente miro su espalda y corrió hacia **Matt.**

**Smith:** ¡¿Que haces!? ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que esconder el traje antes de que el señor Fazb-

**Fazbear: Smith...**

**Smith:** Mierda...

**Fazbear:** (Mira a **Matt) Matt,** ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas con el señor **Smith?**

**Matt:** Eh, Señor, Creo qu-

**Fazbear:** Vete.

**Matt:** Cl-Claro. (Se va)

**Fazbear:** (Suspira) Ay **Smith...** ¿Que te había dicho sobre ese traje?

**Smith:** Escuche señor, Eh estado investigando y aunque no le parezca, El tr-Traje engaña totalmente a los anima-Animatronicos, Por lo que podría servir muy bi-Bien para evitar mas muertes.. ¿N-No cree?

**Fazbear:** (Caminando hacia **Smith)** (Suspira) Una lastima que usted sea débil, **Smith.**

**Smith:** ¿Se-Señor?

**Fazbear:** Una gran lastima...

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	6. Noche libre

"Asunto: Día libre

Remitente: **Fazbear.**

Destinatario: **Matt**

Se le informa por **Fazbear Company** que esta noche se le da completamente libre sin necesidad de venir al establecimiento, Aun a si, Se le contara como si hubiera hecho usted mismo esta noche, Por lo cual, Puede pedir su renuncia mañana a las 6:00 AM, Entre otras razones, Mañana es su ultimo día de trabajo si usted resulta querer renunciar, Probablemente usted se este preguntando la razón de su noche libre.

Pues, Tenemos a un... Empleado "Rebelde" y tomara su turno esta noche, Por lo que no debe preocuparse por nada esta noche, Entre otras cosas, El traje de **"Catie** The Kitty" Se le a prohibido definitivamente volver a ser usado y lo mas posible es que sea destruido junto con unas otras cosas, No espere encontrar este traje mañana en horarios de trabajos por lo que obviamente no sera posible.

Se le recuerda que **Fazbear CO.** No es para nada responsable de desmembramiento o muerte, Y que las notas de investigación a la pizzeria tomara al rededor de 90 días en ser aproadas para que se empiece, Ademas, También se le advierte venir totalmente preparado para la jornada de la noche, Donde las cosas serán mas... "Feas" Por lo que ya ah sido advertido.

Tenga un buen día.

**Fazbear."**


	7. Nunca saldras

**Matt** no pudo dormir bien, Tuvo varias pesadillas sobre los animatronicos, Tanto como el insomnio por ya estar un poco acostumbrado a no dormir en horas altas, No dejaba de sentir bien que muy pronto se acabaría la tortura, Pero aun faltaba dormir, El simplemente no podia, Intentaba hacerlo, Con varias poses que el conocía para dormir mejor, Pero ninguna funcionaba, Decidió entretenerse de alguna manera, Para pasar un buen rato para variar...

Aunque, Alguien en ese momento no pasaba un buen rato.

(En la pizzeria)

Un tiro fallido, Su mano simplemente tambaleo, La bala atravesó el hombro y golpeo a la grabadora, La cual cayo escondida entre una basura que había, Cayo al suelo totalmente herido, Incapaz de moverse, Se estaba terminando la música de **Freddy,** Por mucho que el intentara levantarse aunque sea simplemente no lo logro, Cuando los animatronicos estaban todos los 4 mirando hacia el, Mirando a su victima, **Freddy** tomo los pies y Chica los brazos, Lo llevaban hacia lo que seria su tumba eterna, Como si fuera un animal, Como si fuera un venado lo llevaban.

¿Quien diría que la propia creación del hombre fuera la cosa mas peligrosa que los propios depredadores?

Intento huir, Pero el desangrado era mucho, Aunque estuviera sano seria imposible lograrlo, El quería suicidarse, Quería terminar con la pesadilla, El quería morir sin sufrir, Pero lastimosamente no lo logro, Fue llevado hacia el traje donde fue puesto, Con las ultimas energías veía la cara de los animatronicos, Viendo directamente al gerente, El intento escapar, Pero ya estaba todo perdido, La otra parte del disfraz seria puesta, El cuerpo humano soportaba la parte trasera del disfraz, Pero la parte frontal llevaba en su mayoría las vigas, Cuando fue puesta, Solo se escucho como la piel era rasgada y penetrada por el duro metal del traje.

Un gran grito se podia escuchar en toda la pizzeria.

De dolor, De todo lograba escucharse, Después de unos agonizantes gritos, Simplemente se callo y no dejo de dar presión a sus dientes para soportar el dolor, Sentía el como los huesos perdían la batalla de la piel contra el metal, Cedieron al final, Levanto la mirada para ver lo que sea que lo calmara, Al menos algo, Cuando miraba a su frente estaban aun los animatronicos presenciando su "show", Los animatronicos movían su boca metálica, Pero su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, Los tímpanos solo podían escuchar pocos centímetros fuera del cuerpo a centímetros.

La hora le llegaba, El metal manchado de sangre le quitaba la vida, El había muerto, Pero estaba aun vivo, De alguna forma, Sentía como simplemente sentía aun el dolor, Pero se alejaba de su cuerpo, Elevándose levemente, Cuando todo se torno negro, Se podia ver a la lejanía una mascara flotando, No, No estaba flotando, Se podia ver como algo estaba atado en la mascara, Se acercaba al gerente, Cuando de pronto, Apareció una gran luz del otro lado del lugar, Una muy iluminosa luz, No dañaba los ojos al gerente, Y el simplemente caminaba, Dejando de sentir dolor, Sin sentir nada negativo.

Simplemente alegría, Pero aquella mascara, Que si se veía detenidamente parecía ser una marioneta, Corría a toda prisa tras el gerente, El no tardo en darse cuenta y corrio hacia la luz, Corría con tanta velocidad, Pero esa cosa simplemente estiro la mano tomando al gerente del otro lado, Cuando intento levantarse vio como eso uso su brazo para clavar al gerente al suelo.

El gerente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Se despertó en cierto tiempo, Podía ver como la gente se iba, El podia ver lo que pasaba sin ser detectado, O mas bien, Involuntariamente, Trato de tocar a alguien, Fácilmente lo atravesó, Sin dañar a nadie, Como si fuera una fantasma, Como si fuera un holograma, Al parecer el acaba de meterse en un problemon, Pero bueno, Lo mas curioso de todo fue cuando camino por la pizzeria, Podía ver a mas gente como el estar ahí, El podia verse entre si, Había una manera en la que el no entendía para hacer desaparecer a esa gente, Pero ellos seguirían estando allí, Como hacerlos invisibles a la vista.

Entonces el disfruto de ver la alegría de los niños, Cuando toco las 12:00 AM, Todos se iban, Ahí es cuando el mismo se alarmo, Odia ver a su viejo amigo entrar a la pizzeria, Intento hablar, Gritar o simplemente tocar, Pero era imposible, No se podían comunicar, Entonces fue a la oficina, Intento comunicarse de alguna manera, Pero era totalmente inútil, Era imposible.

Aunque lo intento varias veces, Solo pasaban unos minutos, El vio algo, La grabadora que nunca uso, Le serviría, No sabia como, Pero simplemente la toca, A si que sorprendido, La grabadora lo absorvio, Vio como había un marcador delante de el, Decía "Grabando" El no entendía nada, Hasta que un sonido de teléfono salio, Los números se tornaron rojo y comenzaron a avanzar, Había entre letras pequeñas al lado unos 3 minutos, Era como un cronometro, El hablo, Y su voz sonó en la habitación, El guardia había notado la voz.

El lo logro, Comunicarse con el guardia era su objetivo, A si que le aviso, Pero ya era tarde.

El no quería ver la masacre que pasaría, El quería salir de la pizzeria, No lo logro, Algo se lo impedía, Cuando se acercaba a la salida y intentara salir su mente se quebraba por segundos y podia ver todo negro, Donde aparecía esa mascara otra vez...

"Nunca saldrás"

Salia en su mente, El escuchaba cosas de la pizzeria, Sus asesinos se movían de nuevo. Buscando una nueva victima, Buscando a su futuro prisionero...

* * *

**Preguntas/Menciones**

**"¿Daniel Alcohólico"?**

**R= Los licores tienen muy pequeñas raciones de alcohol.**

**"Deberías de darle mas protagonismo a Mike" **

**R= Pienso que Mike esta ya muy sobre valorado (Tanto como los triángulos o cosas amorosas en la sección de español) Como no se muestra para nada del personaje en si (Ni siquiera como se ve****) Me resulta difícil lograr... "Encariñar" Con Mike, Por lo que no logro del todo poder hacer un capitulo o mas capítulos para Mike**

**Es totalmente cierto eso de la inspiración al escuchar música, En la mitad del capitulo decidí poner música del juego, En el encontré una muy buena, Que de hecho, Aprovechare este momento de inspiración para hacer un nuevo capitulo ahora mismo de otra historia, Pero como sea, El punto es, Que si encuentra una manera rara de como comenzó ****el capitulo y como termina, Es obviamente...**

**¡La magia de la amist- Digo, ¡De la música!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	8. Traicion

Estar de vuelta en Fredbears era un total arrepentimiento, **Matt** quería irse, según lo que escucho de ultima vez de **Smith** fue que mientras mas avanzaba la semana mas activos eran ellos, lo cual era una pésima noticia para el guardia, cuando entro a la pizzeria no vio ni al gerente ni al señor Fazzbear, lo cual resultaba muy extraño, cuando se dirigía a la oficina vio que en el Backstage estaba el viejo diseño de **Catie,** la curiosidad tentó al guardia, se asomo, tenia esta vez el traje partes mecánicas, pero... ¿Por que? Cuando el guardia es fue con escalofríos fue a la oficina donde dejo sus cosas preparándose para la jornada, cuando el guardia se sentó...

**Grabadora:** (Sonando)

**Matt:** ¿Uh?

**Grabadora:** ¿Hola?...Uh...¿Matt?...

**Matt:** Eh... ¿Hola?

**Grabadora:** Huye.

**Matt:** ¿Qu-

**Grabadora:** HUYE, AHORA

**Matt** dudaba de esa voz y trato ignorarla, pero de repente noto algo extraño bajo la mesa, era una foto, se agacho un momento para ver la foto, mientras se aclaraba ya se podia ver perfectamente...

Lo que se veía era aterrador...

En la foto se podia ver a un traje de Freddys lleno de total sangre, saliendo de la boca y los ojos mucha sangre junto con los ojos y por la boca los dientes, una pequeña nota amarilla se encontraba pegado a la foto diciendo "Otra razón para no quedarse sin energía, ¿Verdad? **-Fazbear" Matt** se quedo sin palabras, no tomo ni su mochila y comenzó a correr con fuerza hacia la salida, que aun estaba abierta, el corazón de **Matt** latía con fuerza, no quería terminar como ese sujeto, cuando puso un pie fuera del lug-

**Fazbear:** Eh, (Detiene a **Matt)** que te falta esta noche, ahora hazla.

**Matt:** Esta loco, jodida-mente loco, hice 5 noches, ¿Eso no basta?

**Fazbear:** El periódico lo dice claro, debes hacer 6 NOCHES, ahora termina la ultima...

**Matt:** Pe-

**Fazbear:** ¿A caso quieres cadena perpetua?

**Matt:** ... ¿Sabe que? Lo haré

**Fazbear:** Bien, ahora ve a tu ofic-

**Matt:** Y cuando salga de aquí, me encargare de hundirlo en la cárcel

**Fazbear**; Que gracioso, ami-

**Matt**: Grabe todo, y cuando termine esto, no vera la luz del di-

_*POOM*_

Una bala, que salio del chaleco de **Fazbear** salio para darle al estomago de **Matt**, que se detuvo unos momentos para mantener el equilibrio pero fue en vano, cayo al suelo donde su estomago no dejaba de sangrar, tratando de formular una palabra o al menos una oración, era completamente inútil, mientras trataba de hablar el señor **Fazbear** guardo su arma y se quito el chaleco poniéndose bajo el brazo, tomo la puerta de la salida y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla completamente...

**Fazbear**: Asegúrate de no manchar mucho el piso de sangre, ¿Quieres? (Cierra la puerta)

La traición, y desesperanza abordo al guardia, sabia que tenia que huir, pero le resultaba imposible levantarse en ese estado, se arrastro todo lo que pudo, ya eran las 12:00 AM, y aun se lograba escuchar como los pasos de los animatronicos se escuchaba los gran pasos pesados, el guardia estaba llegando, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, cuando la agonía se acabo fue cuando llego, cerro las 2 puertas y se trato de acomodar en la silla, usando u chaqueta como venda, cuando vio la energía, eran ya las 75% y apenas las 1 AM. el tardo mucho en vendarse, rápidamente miro las cámaras viendo pase libre y entonces abrió las 2 puertas para poder ahorrar energía.

Aunque el dolor no se iba, el necesitaba hacer que Fredbears cayera en quiebra y que el dueño se fuera a prisión, fue pura suerte que el guardia haya sobrevivido esas 3 horas porque cuando los animatronicos es ponían al lado de las puertas se podia escuchar un susurro entre las sombras diciendo...

"_Traidor..._"

El trato mantener la energía todo lo que pudo, pero paso un error fatal, del dolor se cayo de la silla, lo cual la tableta se descompuso, no se apagaba, por lo cual no dejaba de gastar la energía, mientras el intentaba reparar la tableta de alguna manera cerraba las puertas, gastaba mucha mas energía, pero el ya estaba vulnerable ante todo aun, la desesperación hundió al guardia mie-

_*PPPPPPPooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm*_

La luz se apago totalmente, pocos segundos después se escucho una melodía, que se podia ver entre la oscuridad los ojos de **Freddy** iluminarse mientras la palabra traidor no dejaba de escucharse por la oficina, el guardia retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared, el guardia, sollozando, saco su celular, marcando un numero, mientras que los animatronicos a paso lento se acercaban.

**Pedro:** ¿Que pasa ahora? Que son ya las 4:26, Como sea, oye, que opinas si llamo a mi próximo hijo Da-

**Matt:** Pedro... (Sollozando)

**Pedro: ¿Matt?** ¿Estas llorando?, ¿Que pas-

**Matt:** No dejes que nadie de la familia se acerque a esta pizzeria o sus sucesoras... por favor... por fav-

(Llamada perdida)

El guardia había aceptado un destino, un gran horrible destino.

Un destino que afrontarían muchas mas personas en un futuro.

* * *

**_No hay preguntas o menciones (Sentimientos destruidos)_**

**¡Una historia finalizada mas, mucho mas cerca de Freddys Malls!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	9. Epilogo: De la misma sangre

(Hora, ubicación y fecha desconocida)

Era totalmente confuso, normalmente el hubiera reaccionada deforma brusca, pero no podia, sus movimientos eran forzosos, había tan poco espacio de movimiento, en cierto punto no podia sentir nada de forma táctil, sentar lo que tocaba, simplemente la sensación que chocaba hacia el, después de un rato escuchando lo que eran golpes y caídas la vista se aclaro totalmente, viendo solo el marrón y oscura tierra, después de voltear hacia los lados, se dio cuenta, estaba enterrado, esto lo hizo asustar y trato de excavar con intento totalmente desesperados, cuando trato de excavar hacia arriba se dio cuenta de algo.

Con solo ver sus propias manos metálicas los recuerdos se apoderaron en su cabeza, uno por uno hasta llegara final, era increíble lo que le paso, un milagro, dirían muchas victimas, mientras que el intentaba escapar sentía una sensación agradable y cálida, solo había muy pocos momentos en el que sentía eso en su vieja vida, el cariño sobre la familia, esta sensación lo relajo deteniéndose entre la tierra, cuando la sensación de maldad y sangre se apoderaron de el, en un intento trato de escapar de su propia tumba, pero resultaba imposible quitarse su propio traje.

El escuchaba mas y mas los sonidos de golpes seguidos, llegaba a un punto que junto con esos sonidos se acompañaban con unos gritos, gritos humanos, de una persona, este sonido se revoloteo por todo el traje, haciéndolo mas molesto, sentía como ola fuerza llegaba de nuevo, proclamando cada vez mas venganza y protección, sus brazos comenzaban a quitar poco a poco la tierra que estaba de por medio, el grito de esa persona solo lo impulsaba mas y mas a avanzar, cuando llego a ser lo que parecía ser madera simplemente con su puño sin dudar atravesó a la dura madera, poco a poco estaba saliendo de su tumba, miro hacia los lados, lo único que resultaba destacar de su ser mecánico era una silueta.

Una silueta humana, que resultaba familiar, era alguien de su sangre, solo sabia que el lo tenia que proteger, solo sabia eso...

**Matt** logro la **Resureccion**, pero, ¿Con que objetivo?

* * *

_¡Noches en Freddys Capitulo 1 a sido remasterizado en forma de audio ahora en Youtube!_

_¡Los capítulos remasterizados a audio ahora, ademas de que se podrán escuchar, llevan consigo efectos de sonidos!_

_¡Solo se recomienda escuchar el capitulo!_

_Exclusivamente en "Xclax Productions" _

_¡No te lo pierdas! _


End file.
